The goal of this study is to determine the roles of nitric oxide (NO) and its possible relationship with the intracellular Ca2+ transients in the processes of oocyte activation and cell cycle. The possible role of NO in regulating the egg's ion channels (as part of polyspermy block) and sperm physiology (such as motility and the acrosome reaction) will also be investigated.